Lookin' For A Good Time
by zizza24
Summary: Team Gibbs takes a break from their day jobs and head to the karaoke bar.


**Author's Note: I do not own NCIS or its characters. Nor do I own Lady Antebellum or their songs. **

**But this song is based off of "Lookin' For A Good Time" by Lady A. And the lyrics are included.  
If you've never heard the song, I'd suggest listening to it while you read. Or not. That's cool. **

**Anyways, ENJOY! **

* * *

Cheers erupted from the table as Timothy McGee squished his face together, a lemon stuck between his teeth. "How many more of these am I going to have to do?" he asked after removing the lemon slice. His voice was hoarse and it was clear to the rest of the team he had not had a shot of anything in, well, forever.

Abby laughed as she took another swig of her Corona Light, a slice of lime floating around in the gold liquid. "Maybe we should cut Timmy some slack."

"No way. Until Magoo follows through and actually wins a game of pool, he continues to take the heat," Tony said with a smirk on his face. "Now, who's ready for another game?"

Groans escaped the mouths of Breena and Jimmy, who had yet to stop holding hands. A small smile crept onto Ziva's face, but it couldn't be determined if it was actually her talking or the fourth Mojito, a drink she had grown to love over the last five years in the States. Abby turned to look at Tim, who looked like he could pass out at any time.

"Tony, don't you think you have played enough pool for one night?" Ziva asked and his eyes quickly darted for her face, a stern look on his own.

"No, my little ninja friend, I do not. And I will continue to play until someone beats me," he said. "Now McCue, get off your behind and come play one more game."

McGee groaned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Tony, I'd really rather not."

Suddenly, Ziva hopped off her barstool and stood in front of Tony and said, "I will play. But we are changing the stakes."

"To what?" Tony asked, intrigued by where Ziva was going with this.

Her signature smirk covered her face. "If you win, I take two shots."

"Go on."

"But if I win," Ziva said. She watched Tony's face ease, the idea obviously strange to him. "You have to do karaoke with me."

His smile grew as the rest of the table fell silent. Tony had yet to face Ziva in this boring game and they all found themselves wondering if she was bluffing. "You're on." Ziva smiled at him as they both walked over to the pool table, Tony handing Ziva a stick. He put the balls in the triangle as Ziva lined up the cue ball to break.

Abby turned to Jimmy and said, "I've got 10 on Ziva."

"Are you kidding? Tony has been playing pool since he could walk. He's gonna blow Ziva out of the water," Jimmy said as he laid a $10 bill on the table and Abby did the same. The four of them turned in their seats to watch their friends play pool.

Ziva leaned over the table slowly, her necklace hanging off her neck, but not low enough to touch the green felt. She had a concentrated look on her face, a look Tony had recognized from the office. She usually only wore it when she was searching the database for information. Ziva pulled the stick back slowly, and Tony watched as she pushed it forward, the balls rolling everywhere, and the solid yellow ball falling into a corner pocket. "Solids. You are stripes."

The two alternated turns, each one occasionally knocking a ball into a pocket, the rest of their friends watching intently from the sidelines. As the game winded down, Abby noticed Tony had one striped ball left while Ziva only had the 8 ball left. "Jimmy, I hope you are prepared to be poor."

Ziva squared up to shoot her last ball just as Tony leaned over the table, his bare arm rubbing against hers. She hesitated, hoping he would move so she could make the shot. "Be careful, David. You wouldn't want to lose on the last shot." His breath was hot on her skin and a small smile crept onto her face as she lightly tapped the cue ball, which proceeded to roll across the green felt, barely knocking the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

She stood up straight and turned to look at Tony, whose face was mixed with anger and sadness. "What song would you like to sing?"

Tony's head fell into his hands and Abby snatched the pile of money from the table, the look on Jimmy's face mirroring Tony's face. Ziva could hear Breena and Abby chuckling from the table as she and Tony approached, Tony taking a long swig of his Miller Lite. "Surprise me," he said, his voice quiet. Ziva turned to Breena with no words and they headed away from the table towards the DJ's table and Tony turned to his friends.

"Does Ziva know you can sing?" Abby asked and a small smile crept onto Tony's face again, another plan clearly hidden up his sleeve.

Ziva and Breena returned with smiles on their faces and a tray of fresh drinks. "We are singing in five minutes. I hope you are ready."

"I was born ready, little miss corner pocket."

The next five minutes moved in slow motion. McGee had finally stopped sweating after switching to water, Abby was all smiles waiting for their names to be announced, and Jimmy and Breena hadn't broken their gaze since she had returned to the table. Ziva and Tony kept their distance from each other, but occasionally exchanged stolen glances.

"Alright guys, you know what time it is. Tony and Ziva are starting us off with karaoke this fine Friday night. Get your twang on, because it's going to be a good one," the DJ announced and cheers erupted again, but this time throughout the entire bar. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to the front of the bar as McGee reached into his pocket for his phone, ready to document this entire experience.

As the beginning notes of Lady Antebellum's "Lookin' for a Good Time" filled the smoky air as Tony and Ziva situated themselves in front of two microphones. Roars could be heard from their table, Abby and Jimmy leading the pack.

_Girl you're beautiful, you're 'bout near perfect__  
__But I bet somebody's already told you that__  
__Name your poison, name your passion__  
__'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask_

_Keep on talking to me baby__  
__I'm hanging on your every word__  
__Keep those drinks a coming maybe__  
__We'll both get what we deserve_

_How 'bout baby we make a promise__  
__To not promise anything more than one night__  
__Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light__  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

_Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5__  
__And you're just the girl to get that off my mind__  
__You shouldn't have worn that dress, you shouldn't dance like that__  
__You got this little heart of mine in overdrive_

_I sure love this conversation__  
__The band is good, the music's loud__  
__But would you get the wrong impression__  
__If I called us a cab right now, oh yeah_

_How 'bout baby we make a promise__  
__To not promise anything more than one night__  
__Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light__  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close__  
__Tell me that you love me even if you don't__  
__The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever__  
__But you never say never in life_

_How 'bout baby we make a promise__  
__Not promise anything more than one night__  
__Complicated situations only get worse in the mornin' light__  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time__  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time_

They ended the song in laughter, laughing that started as soon as the singing did. The bar was full of cheering and applause as Tony and Ziva returned to their table. "Guys, that was amazing!" Abby said as she gave her friends hugs.

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva said just as Jimmy and Breena stood up.

"We're gonna get going, but thanks for a great night guys." Breena hugged Ziva and Abby before she and Jimmy headed for the door.

Then, Abby and McGee stood up as well. "I think we're going to head out too. We'll see you guys tomorrow night?" Both Ziva and Tony nodded. "Goodnight guys," Abby said as she and McGee walked out, arm in arm.

Tony and Ziva finished their drinks and then Tony asked, "Wanna head out?" Ziva nodded with a smile on her face as she followed Tony towards the door. They made it outside and walked down the sidewalk towards Ziva's new apartment, her building only a few blocks from the bar.

"Why did you never tell me you could sing?" Ziva asked as she shoved her cold hands deep into the pockets of her brown leather jacket.

Tony shrugged. He smiled and said, "I guess it never came up."

Then, Ziva smiled. "Even when you found out I was singing in Moracco?"

"I never thought it was important to talk about."

"Well, you are very good. I was impressed."

Tony turned his head to look at her and said, "Thank you, Ziva."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, walking close to each other to try and avoid masses of people walking in the opposite direction. They reached her building and stood just in front of the stairs as people continued to walk quickly in both directions.

"I had a good time tonight." Tony smiled at Ziva, whose cheeks were turning red from the cold air. "And you did not have to walk me back."

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I let a woman walk home alone after singing with her?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "Besides, it kept me from having to go home and sit alone all night."

Ziva rocked back and forth on her heels. "Do you want to come upstairs for a bit? I think I still have _Sixteen Candles _upstairs."

Tony stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I should really get home." But he didn't leave. Instead, he leaned closer and pressed a warm kiss to her cold cheek and then stepped down a stair. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ziva."

She watched him walk away, blending into the crowd of people as she walked up the stairs and disappeared behind the door to her building.


End file.
